pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightfall Up2
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.5.5|efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 45|capacity = 6|mobility = 90|accuracy = High|range = Extremely long|upgrades = Nightfall Up2|theme = Scientific themed |cost = 250 (Initially) 220 (After) |level_required = Level 27}} The RX2-323 Nightfall Gen 5 'or the ' is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.5.5. update. It is part of the Area 52 Defense Development Agency Breakout Event. It is the second and final upgrade of the Nightfall. Appearance It appears as a large black railgun fired from the shoulder. It has a bullpup design with the energy cell embedded inside the back of the weapon. The back also has a blue energy bar, and black padding taking the form of an arc for the shoulder. The body has three light blue energy ports with a blue arrow pointing towards the front of the weapon. It also has a dark grey pistol grip and trigger. The name of the weapon: 'NIGHTFALL GEN 5". The front futures a grey/black frame with a portal crystal as a barrel. Upon charging up, the barrel will begin to ignite, until it fires a large light blue laser which will vaporize any target caught within range, as well as creating a significantly large explosion upon hitting an object. Strategy The weapon will deal massive damage, capable of vaporizing max armored players. It has a 2 second cooldown in between each blast, with a 1 second arming time, making it have a slow fire rate. The weapon also has 6 shots upon default and is considerably slow when wielding. Tips * Hold the fire button to charge up the shot as it can only be fired when fully charged. * Move around while charging up the shot, to avoid getting hit. * If aiming at a group of enemies, try to aim at the middle of the group to hit multiple enemies in one strike. * The laser when fired has a larger hitbox than most other laser weapons, this can be useful if your aim is not on target, or for enemies that are running. * Make sure you are behind cover or not out in the open while using this weapon. * You can hold the charge indefinitely, this is useful when waiting for targets or when the target is out of the line of sight. * The scope can be used at longer ranges, especially against stagnant targets such as turrets. * Due to its mobility, it is not recommended to equip the weapon when traveling around the map, switch to a melee weapon with high mobility instead. * The blast radius is slightly larger than most area damage weapon, this makes it useful for effective area denial and crowd control. * Be wary that the lasers when fired can reveal your position to the enemy, fire and then switch to another position if possible. * Use the Ammo Pack upon spawning for two extra shots. * The weapon is effective with dealing with jetpack and mech users, as one blast is enough to kill the player using the gadget. Also, the large hitbox can help with dealing with moving targets. * The weapon can easily destory blocks in Block Crash within a medium sized radius, however it is not recommended for use as it is rather heavy and must be charged up before firing. Counters * Attack the user at long range. * Make it hard for enemies to hit you by running around and jumping. * Attack the user from behind. * Use Resurrection to counter users if killed by its blast radius. ** Alternatively, using the Last Resort is also useful. * Try to avoid getting into the user's line of sight or general aiming direction. * Use the low mobility as an advantage and outmaneuver the user using high mobility weapons. * Use throwing gadgets such as Frag Grenades to damage or kill users from cover. * One downside for this weapon is the cooldown, use this to move up and attack towards the user before they are able to fire again. * Throw a Smoke Grenade in front of the enemy to create a screen preventing the user from aiming. You can also use the smoke as cover to move. * Area damage and shotguns can decimate users. Attributes * Single Shots * Charge Shot: '''The weapon takes one second to arm before firing. * '''Laser: The laser has a larger hitbox radius than most laser weapons. The laser is 2x larger than a laser from weapons such as the Laser Minigun, and the Dragon's Breath. * 4x Zoom * Area Damage * Piercing Shot Upgrades N/A Theme Scientific themed Supported Maps * Parkour City 3018 * Testing Lab Weapon Setups Have a backup weapon for dealing with enemies at close-medium ranges. Trivia * It was developed and designed by Gordon. ** The weapon's base and functionality was part of Project: Nightfall; a project to further weaponize direct-energy in different methods. *** The weapon is, according to Gordon; the man-portable version of the original Nightfall; a direct energy railgun for anti-orbital defense against aliens. * It is the second Charge Shot weapon that is required to fully charge up before firing, the first being the Orbital Pistol. * The weapon's function is similar to the M6 Grindel or the [https://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M6_Grindell/Galilean_Nonlinear_Rifle Spartan Laser] from the Halo series. External Links * Steve Jerker - Base * Epicsunrise - Lower Receiver/Pistol Grip * Xan - Electronic Bar * Strintfire - Barrel * Max S. - Letters Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Single Shots Category:Charge Shot Category:Laser Category:Scoped Category:Area Damage Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Upgrades